


Hidden Chains

by Floweramon



Category: To Belong
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Background Poly, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Master/Servant, Multi, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweramon/pseuds/Floweramon
Summary: Set in the universe of To Belong but with original characters.  As two people try to pick out a special pair of chains, one of them reminisces on how they got to this point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a fanfic meant to explain the backstories of my OCs for thenamelessdoll's To Belong series. Unfortunately, I've been having writer's block and am having trouble finishing it. I have the first chapter done and half of chapter two, and I have at least three chapters planned with a possible epilogue, so I don't want to say it'll never be finished. But for now I wanted to share what I had. Anyone that's known me long enough will be able to see that Flora and Eve are reinterpretations of two other OCs I've had for years, ones I've reinvented in different fandoms and AUs over and over, so it was fun coming up with this one ^_^ Lastly, shoutout to my best friend InspectorMuffin for beta reading this first chapter and giving some helpful pointers.

Flora peeked out the door, then looked back into the room, "Okay, Eve is keeping Mrs. Goibniu distracted, she also has all the rest of the servants preoccupied, and I'm positive the rest of the family is out and will be out for the next week.  Still, are you sure you want to do this now?  I can take some money with us and-"

 

"I know, I know," Hiroki assured as they walked over to the couch and sat down, "It's probably stupid.  Hell, not probably, it is.  I just... after everything we said, and all we decided, I thought this was important to do before we..." Hiroki trailed off, looking down as they found themselves unable to continue.

 

Flora smiled as she walked over to joined them on the couch, "It's okay, I understand.  Listen, it shouldn't take long.  We'll look, find something we like, pay Mrs. Goibniu for them, and be done with it."

 

Flora spread out the chains over the table.  Ropes of copper were laid out so each design was easy to distinguish.  Hiroki eyed all of them with a raised eyebrow, their mouth forming a thin line.

 

"So, are these the only chain designs?" Hiroki asked.

 

"Yes, these are all the designs they do for chains unless there's a specific design the customer has in mind," Flora fiddled with one of the chains before setting them down, "Is there something you had in mind?  Because getting something custom made would take longer, and-"

 

"No, I... I don't know, let me look at these," Hiroki picked up several sample chains that had been lent for them to privately browse.

 

As she watched Hiroki examine the chains, Flora felt lucky that the Mrs. Goibniu trusted her family name enough to both keep this a secret and allow them to browse these samples alone.  If Hiroki was like this when it was just the two of them, how would they have reacted if Mrs. Goibniu had insisted on being here?  Well for one thing, they probably would not be sitting at her side if that were the case.  Under normal circumstances they would probably have to stand to the side, keep their servant demeanor as she tried to casually ask their opinion on the chains and hope the chain smith didn't catch on.  Afterwards there would probably be much cursing and complaining in private about all the trouble it was.  But then again, their circumstances were no longer normal, and in reality Hiroki could not be in the room at all if Mrs. Goibniu was here.

 

As Hiroki started separating the chains into different groups, Flora allowed her mind to wander.

 

\---

 

Ten-year-old Flora wanted desperately to get away from this party.  Her aunts were talking to each guest, while her many cousins were either doing the same or keeping to each other, leaving her in the corner.  Which, in a way, suited her, because in recent years some of her cousins had become very bitter towards her and said their mothers should stay in control of the family instead of maintaining it until Flora grew up despite none of them having the traditional family animal form.  Flora didn't really care about any of that, and wished they would just stop taking their bitterness out on her.  More than anything, she wished her twin sister Eve was here so she would feel less alone.

 

Most of the guests were busy either talking to each other or talking with her aunts.  Each aunt stood at different walls to maximize the amount of guests they could talk to.  Her father's sister and the current head of the family, Aunt Sarah, stood at the east wall.  She was dressed in a deep blue empire silhouette (just like Flora, except hers was dark green) that matched her azure eyes, her black skin and dark dreadlocks decorated with silver bands. She stood with natural grace and authority, smiling warmly at each guest she spoke to.

 

Aunt Suzanne was at the south wall, clad in draping bright vermillion robes.  A wavy gold headband kept her medium-length, fading red hair out of her light ochre-brown face and amber eyes.  Not as many guests approached her, she mostly stood with few of their children standing straight on either side of her as they watched over the party.

 

Her mother's sister, Aunt Bahija, stood at the west.  She wore a mundu saree with silver zari that matched her gray eyes.  She had silver bangles on olive arms and jasmine weaved through long black hair.  She was also surrounded by some of their children, although they were far more casual than the ones around Aunt Suzanne.  Although the cousins were sociable, Aunt Bahija herself was reserved and withdrawn, only speaking when spoken to.

 

The only aunts who stood together were Aunt Gabby and Aunt Ebony at the north.  They wore long tartan skirts and earasaids of green, black, and white over black shirts, pinned with silver brooch in intricate knots in the shape of a tree.  Their black hair was cut to their scalps, with their black skin and eyes unobscured.  When the two of them spoke, they were heard by the whole room even with all the noise, and they had quite the crowd as Gabby boisterously told stories of their childhood with Ebony's interjections.

 

Center of the room was Aunt Kori.  She wore lots of gold metal adornments, including finger claws, plated chainmail vambraces, many spiky ornaments in her long golden hair, and a plated chainmail bodice over a yellow dress.  Mica glitter dusted her already golden-beige skin, with yellow eyes completing the picture.  She sat in a big chair with a few of their children, reading the lips, hands, and notes of many guests as they congratulate her on her pregnancy.  This would mark her aunts' eleventh child.

 

All this activity left Flora mostly alone for the past several hours.  Occasionally a guest would walk up to talk to her, and despite everything she had learned how to respond to most things, proper social cues, and everything.

 

"Oh my word Flora, you've gotten so big!"

 

"Thank you Viscountess Chaput.  You, on the other hand, look much younger than when I last saw you."

 

"Your aunts seem to be running the farms and orchards very well.  I know your Aunt Sarah never intended to run the family, but she certainly has the skill for it!  And your cousins, such dedication!"

 

"Thank you for your input Sir Mackenzie.  My Aunts work very hard on running everything so the farms and orchards grow, and Aunt Suzanne has trained my cousins so well so that they can help maintain order around the town and help the local police."

 

"Oh, I still remember your parents.  Lord Senan and Lady Yasmine were so kind, and so humble!  Always willing to get in and do hard work for their people.  Couldn't meet a sweeter couple."

 

"I appreciate your kind words Lady Kasun.  I do remember my parents fondly, and I'm sure they'd be very happy about how things are thriving."

 

"So, little Flora, your Aunt Sarah.  It's too bad she wasn't able to lead that peaceful life she wanted, after she'd already married all your other Aunts and then her brother... well, you know.  Still, too bad she can't have children with your Aunt Gabby and Ebony, huh?  Bit useless to have spouses you can't pass on the bloodline too, don't you think?"

 

"I'm sorry Lord Keith, I don't really make it my business to observe my aunts' relationship.  All I know is that they're all doing a remarkable job running the household and raising their children together."

 

The last two topics didn't happen as often because it'd been five years now since her parents had died so talking about them was old news now, and Aunt Sarah had work hard enough to establish respect among the other nobles and show that she can still produce heirs for the family with most of her spouses that few questioned her authority.

 

And then... there was that topic.

 

"So, where is your sister?"

 

Ever since their parents died, Eve confines herself to her room, throws fits when made to appear in public, and when she interacts with others cannot bring herself to speak.  The only person she's talked to in all these years is Flora.  Luckily, another aunt of their's, Aunt Kori, is mute and deaf, so she has learned to sign, but her aunts don't seem to know how to help her.

 

Naturally, this has been more of a sticking point for rumors than even their aunts' relationship.  Without fail, at every public event, she would get asked about her sister, why isn't she here, is she sick, what is she sick with, are her aunts keeping her locked up, is she even still alive?

 

Sometimes it was only a couple questions, but today she was getting a lot more and at least three people were talking to her at once.

 

"I heard that she's so sick that she can't be seen in public.  Is that true, Flora?"

 

Flora opened her mouth to speak, say that she is sick but it isn't anything serious, to dissuade the discussion.  But her throat tightened and her mouth felt like cotton, and no words came out.  So the discussion continued.

 

"I heard she's dying, and it's so debilitating that she can't even stand.  That's got to be the truth."

 

"No no, she's probably already dead, and her aunts are covering it up.  Come on Flora, you can tell us the truth."

 

Flora still couldn't speak.  She felt like she was choking even as she breathed in short, quick breaths.  She couldn't see the three people pressing her to talk, she couldn't see the room, all way a blur.

 

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her, she heard a quick and abrupt, "Excuse us," as she was led away.  She realized as she slowly regained her senses that it was Aunt Bahija.  Her face was drawn tight.  Only when they were alone did her face give way to anger.  She also started to partially transform, fangs, claws, and black-and-white fur growing as she raged.

 

"Really?  In our own house?!" Bahija yelled, then put her hands over her face as she got her form under control before turning to Flora, "Sorry you keep having to deal with this."

 

"It's fine," Flora said, smiling at her aunt, "It's understandable that they're curious.  I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

 

Bahija nodded, then kissed her forehead before heading back in.

 

After she was sure her aunt was gone Flora dropped the smile and let out a shaky sigh.  She took a moment to compose herself before heading to the opposite direction of the bathroom, heading right outside for the doors leading to the gardens.  The moment the fresh air hit her the knot that had been building in her stomach released.  For the first time in hours, she didn't have to force the smile on her face.

 

She started walking through the paths, eyes trailing past the tulips, fingertips brushing the petals of the roses, and picking an apple from the family's private tree.  She stopped by a special plot, where a bunch of very special flowers were growing.  They were a crossbreed of several flowers to produce one with wavy purple petals, a strek of green on each petal, and long curly stamen.  Her mother was always fascinated in how cross breed plants for the farms to make them stronger and yield better crops, but this one was purely a personal project.  It was her favorite part of the garden.

 

After strolling through the garden for awhile and enjoying the silence, she decided she would prefer a more aerial view.  So after removing her earrings, bangles, and barrette, then finding a good spot to let her clothes fall to the ground where no one would find them, she transformed.  In her place hovered a green hummingbird, which flitted about as she got used to the transition.  She took to the air, enjoying the wide view she got from up high.  Further away she saw the fields where all the family employees worked.  She made a mental note to try and talk to her aunts about arranging a party for them in the future; Lord knows they deserve way more recognition for the hard work they do than they get.

 

After flying around awhile, she decided to say hello to Eve.  She flew up to her sister's window to tap out a hello.  After a minute Eve peeked out the curtains.  The two sisters looked identical, except Eve's olive skin looked sickly pale in comparison to Flora's, and her long black hair was still in tangles from being in bed all day.  Nevertheless, seeing her transformed sister made her smile and she opened the window, giving her sister a sneaky look, "Aunt Suzanne is gonna be so mad at you if she finds out you snuck out of the party."

 

"No more mad than she always is at you," Flora stuck her tiny tongue out as Eve laughed.  If she could Flora would have smiled; even after all these years it's hard to get a smile or a laugh from Eve.

 

"So, was the party really so boring you had to come see your 'poor, unfortunate sister'?" Eve asked, throwing a hand over her forehead.

 

Flora hesitated, then confessed, "Actually... there were a bunch of people asking about you."

 

"Oh..." Eve straightened up and frowned, tugging at her hair as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Flora."

 

"No, it's okay," Flora insisted, "It was just the usual people being curious, that's all!"

 

Eve scoffed a little, crossing her arms and laid her head on them as she mumbled, "Well 'the usual people' should mind their own business."  Eve gazed off in the distance, silent for a moment before saying, "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we weren't here?"

 

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

 

"I mean, we could run off, live anywhere, do whatever we want," Eve explained, "I mean, people would probably try to find us, but after a few years they'd forget, then there would be nothing stopping us!"

 

"But then we'd be streetlings," Flora pointed out, "If we didn't get found, we'd still have a horrible time trying to get work.  Especially with our animal forms; at best we might be pollinators at a farm.  It would be such a hard life, and for what?"  She didn't want to bring up Eve's difficulty with people; that was still a sore point with her.

 

Eve fell silent, and just looked away.

 

Flora continued, "Besides, if we left, our aunts and cousins would be terribly worried about us."

 

Eve scoffed again, "Why?  Then they'd get the family title to themselves."

 

Flora hopped onto Eve's shoulder, "Are some of our cousins bothering you?  You know they're just immature brats."

 

"Mihael is twenty," Eve pointed out.

 

"Like I said, they're immature brats," Flora said, prompting another laugh from Eve, "Just don't listen to them.  They can be bitter all they want.  You know our aunts are on our side right?"

 

Eve didn't respond.  Flora just sighed and nuzzled her sister in comfort, to which Eve lightly tapped her with a finger.

 

After a few moments of silence, Eve spotted something happening on a nearby road, "What are they doing?"

 

Flora looked up, then flew up a little to look.  In the slight distance there were a bunch of kids grouped together and shouting.  It looked like they were kicking whatever was in the middle of their group.

 

"I'll be right back," Flora said, only hearing Eve's protest of "Wait, what?!" before zipping towards the group.  Perching on a branch of a nearby tree, she had a view of what was going on.  The kids were surrounding what looked like a bunch of clothes, assorted black-dyed leather apparel among them.  Its owner must have transformed, but still was somehow keeping a hold of some of the items as a slim black furred paw dug its claws into the jacket and resisted against the pull of one of the kids.

 

"Come on, let go of it already," one of the kids goaded, kicking at the creature within the bundle.

 

"Just forget it," another kid said, picking up the bag, "the fur ball can't stop us from taking everything."

 

"Or just take them with you, what's the big deal?" one kids asked as they picked up a pair of boots.

 

"Oh yeah, let's just take them with us so they can tell everyone we stole these, brilliant idea, why didn't I-" the kid's sarcasm was interrupted by something swooping over their head.

 

Before they had time to make a verbal reaction, a hummingbird was darting quickly between the kids, pecking at them and making shrill noises.  The children dropped the items and tried to swat at the creature but it was moving far too fast for them to do anything. Finally they began to retreat, leaving everything behind.

 

After making sure there was no one else on the road, Flora transformed back into human form.  She took a moment to catch her breath before turning to the bundle and pulling the leather aside.  From the size of the apparel surrounding it she'd expected a full grown adult creature inside, so she was surprised to find a half-unconscious black cat who couldn't be much older than she was, if that. 

 

Glancing around again, she gathered the cat and their things before heading back.  She made a detour to get her clothes back on (there were enough things she would have to explain), then snuck through the servant's back door to avoid everyone.  She made another detour to get a first aid kit, by now quite overburdened and was struggling to keep a hold of everything as she walked up the stairs.

 

She knocked on Eve's door, rocking on her feet as she waited.  After a minute of waiting and knocking, the door finally cracked open.

 

"Flora, what are-"

 

Flora burst into the room, running to the bed and carefully setting everything in her arms onto Eve's bed.  After taking a moment to catch her breath, Flora turned to Eve as she sat by the bed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just... I need help, and I don't know who else to turn to."

 

Eve stared at Flora, then glanced at the bundle, "Is that what was in the middle of that group?"

 

Flora nodded.

 

Eve sighed, tugging at her tangled hair as she looked at the dirt and blood staining her bed, "Guess I'm going to need to have the servants wash my bedding early."  She walked up and sat beside the bed as well, "What do you plan to do?  This is a complete stranger, and for all we know they could be a fugitive."

 

"I don't know, I just... I needed to get them out of that situation," Flora mumbled, crossing her arms on the bed and looking at the head peeking out of the bundle, "I just kept thinking... If someone had been around to save Mom and Dad that night, they might still be here.  If there was just someone to help them..."

 

Eve fell silent again, then slung an arm around Flora as they sat there.

 

After awhile, the cat began to stir.  Flora and Eve sat up at attention as the cat's green eyes flickered and they meowed in pain.  At the sight of the two girls the cat's eyes snapped open.  They hissed at them before transforming back into human, letting out a few words in a language Flora didn't recognize.  As Flora predicted, they were about the same age as her.  They seemed like they might be mixed race like Flora and Eve were.  They had black hair and green eyes like her, although their hair was short and messy and their eyes had flat monolids.  They were pale and slight but with a bit of baby fat remaining in their face and stomach.

 

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON, WHO ARE YOU, I-" they stopped to grab at themself, wincing in pain, "Fuck, I feel like a bug that someone chewed up and puked back up!"

 

Flora went to their side, "Try not to move, you were beaten quite bad."

 

The other teen leaned away from her, grimacing in both pain and caution, "Yeah no shit!  I kinda put two and two together and figured, hey, that whole thing where those assholes kicked the shit out of me might be why I'm in such pain."

 

"There's no need for that kind of attitude, we're just trying to help," Flora scolded as she got the bandages out and wet a cloth with water from a nearby pitcher, "Let's start over.  Why don't you let me bandage you up so that you can start the healing process?"

 

The stranger glared between the two twins, then gave a little scoff and sat straight, "Fine, s'not like bleeding all over the place is gonna do me any good.  I prefer having my blood inside me and my bones in place, thank you very much."

 

Flora began clean and bandage them, testing their arms and looking at their torso for any signs of broken bones.  Despite what they said and the severity of the beating, there didn't appear to be anything broken.  There was mostly just bruising that included a black eye, some gashes, and a bloody nose.

 

As she bandaged them, the other teen leaned their chin on a hand and commented, "So how does a clearly high class kid like you know all this first aid stuff?  Isn't that stuff you leave to your servants?"

 

"One of my aunts taught me," Flora explained, "It's just common sense to know it.  Servants aren't always going to be around to help when you need it.  Anyway, I'm sorry, we never did introduce ourselves.  I'm Flora, and this is my sister Eve."  Eve gave a short wave as Flora continued, "What's your name, Miss...?"

 

Their head snapped at her as they spat out, "I ain't a 'Miss'!"

 

Flora bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that.  What do you go by?"

 

They gave a small huff and their shoulders seem less tense as they answered with a growing smirk, "The name's Hiroki.  Just use 'they' for me.  There isn't a good pronoun for 'the best' in English yet, so that'll have to do."

 

Flora snorted a little and Eve rolled her eyes.  Flora smile at Hiroki, "I see.  Well-"

 

Hiroki interrupted, pointing at Eve, "Is she mute, or just shy?"

 

"Oh, Eve has selective mutism," Flora explained, "There aren't a lot of people she speaks around.  So, what's 'the best' doing here?  I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

 

"I'm from South Town," Hiroki explained.

 

"Oh, one of our aunts is from there!" Flora said, "That's where the Shibumi Library is, right?"

 

"Yeah, there some hoity-toity library, the big booze distillery, and also some famous clock maker lives there.  It's a small town compared to this place, but still pretty big.  Don't know where it is from here, just that it's a bitch of a walk."

 

"Perhaps if you wore clothes that fit you-" Flora picked up the arm of the jacket, only to have Hiroki snatch it out of her hand.

 

"How about minding your goddamn business about my clothes!" Hiroki snapped again, snatching the jacket away, holding it to themself, and falling silent again.

 

Eve crossed her arms and lowered her head at Hiroki's outburst, a stormy look on her face.

 

Flora just looked at Hiroki as they refused to look at her, holding the arm of the jacket tightly.  It brought back the image of the little cat's paw clinging to the jacket for dear life even as they were being beaten.  She looked down as she said, "I'm sorry.  Was the leather of that jacket... either made by or from someone important to you?"

 

Hiroki didn't respond, just continued to look away from them.

 

Flora reached up, undid the feathered barrette in her hair, and held it in her hand, "This was made from our mother and father's feathers.  They died in hummingbird form, and one of the things they asked in their will was that their feathers be used and given to us.  I'm sure they meant well, and I still wear it in their memory... but every time I do, I just think back to the night they died."

 

Eve glanced at her vanity, where a similar barrette sat buried in the back of a drawer, and held herself a little tighter.

 

Flora continued, "We were there, you know.  Mom and Dad were taking us out to look at fireflies at night, and we got ambushed.  I still don't know why it happened, why my sister and I were left alive, but it...." Flora paused, glancing between Eve and Hiroki, then gulped as she fought back tears and her voice broke, "I'm sorry for rambling, I don't know why I told you all that.  I just wanted to say that, if your leather items are from a loved one, I understand.  I don't know why I didn't just say that.  Obviously I should've just said that.  I'm sorry for being stupid."

 

Hiroki quickly looked back at her when her voice broke, and their eyes shifted as they tried to find words.  Finally Hiroki sighed, "Look, I-"

 

"What is all this noise and yelling?!"

 

Flora realized a little too late that she had been absent from the party for too long.  Unfortunately, Aunt Suzanne has never been respectful about the whole "knocking before entering" or just plain old "respecting the privacy of a child's bedroom."  So when the door slammed open and Suzanne, Sarah, and Kori were there, Flora felt the bottom of her stomach drop.

 

"What is going on here?!  Who is this filthy creature and what are they doing on Eve's bed?!"

 

"Aunt Suzanne, wait!"

 

"What sort of depravity have you girls been getting into?!  Flora, you embarrass us by disappearing, the guests have been asking where you are, and now this?!  My God, you're only ten!  I thought you were raised better than this!"

 

"KEEP YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF ME!!"

 

Suzanne was now manhandling Hiroki and trying to pull them off the bed as Hiroki started screaming in their other language.

 

Flora ran over to the bed, trying to put herself between Suzanne and Hiroki. She succeeded in separating the two and threw her arms out as she shielded Hiroki, "Wait a moment-"

 

Suzanne pushed back a stray lock as she tried compose herself, "Flora, this is not the way for a young lady to behave-"

 

Flora felt one hand grab her shoulder and saw another hand shoot out past her head to point at Suzanne, "Yeah, cause you sure are the Queen of good behavior!  You don't have any room to judge anyone or call out anyone ya old biddy!"

 

Suzanne's began turning red as her face shifted to one of unbridled fury, light and dark brown feathers sprouting around her face and arms as her hands clawing at the insult, eyes somehow both widened and scrunched up, "Why you disrespectful little-"

 

Flora turned to her other aunts, "Aunt Sarah, Aunt Kori, this isn't what it looks like!  Please listen to us!"

 

Kori had been idling fiddling a lock of hair as she observed the scene, then at Flora's plea she looked at Sarah and signed to her with her hands, "What do you think?  They're loud, but they're just a child.  And Flora is a very trustworthy young lady."

 

Sarah looked at Flora, then walked over and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "Sue, calm down.  Let's hear what they have to say."

 

Suzanne took in a deep breath, still looking furious but backed off, smoothing her arms and face until the feathers disappeared.

 

Flora turned to Hiroki, putting her hands on their shoulders as she looked into their eyes, "Just trust me, okay?"

 

Hiroki looked up at her through a mess of hair.  They were tense like a coiled spring, as if they were ready to run out of the room at the slightest provocation.  Even so, they stayed still.

 

Flora took a breath and turned back to her aunts, "So, first of all, I snuck out of the party.  I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I won't do it again.  I went out to the garden to fly around, and while I was doing that I saw a bunch of kids beating on them.  So I scared the kids away, and-"

 

"Are you out of your mind?!  You are not strong in either form, who knows what could have happened if those ruffians had-" Suzanne was interrupted by Sarah raising a hand, then Kori motioning for Flora to continue.

 

"So, I scared them off.  Then I brought them inside and to Eve because I didn't know what else to do.  Please, they were just beaten, can't we offer them some assistance?"

 

Sarah glanced at the group of teens impassively, then walked up to Hiroki, "What is your name?"

 

Hiroki glared up at Sarah, silent for a few moments before spitting out, "It's Hiroki."

 

"Are you a runaway, or a fugitive?"

 

"I ain't any of those things!" Hiroki was now wrapping the leather jacket around them, "I'm not a criminal, and I don't..." She looked away, still glaring as she said, "I don't have anything to run away from."

 

"I see," Sarah gave the slightest of nods, "Well, I suppose we'll see if that's true.  We'll have to do a background check on you, but if what you're saying is true, then I suppose we could offer you a position here as a servant."

 

"What?!" Suzanne began to get riled up again, "You want this impudent little streetling in our house?!"

 

"There's no reason not to, if they really don't have any place to go and are not a danger." Sarah glanced at Suzanne, "We'll give them time to heal up, then they can go through training."  She turned to the clock, "Until then, we've been away from the party long enough."  She then started walking out the door, "I'll send one of the servants to get you."

 

Suzanne stared at Sarah as she walked out the room, then gave Hiroki another withering glare, "I assure you, if there is anything you're hiding, I will find out."  She then looked at Flora, "Clean yourself up and get back down to the party."

Kori watched Suzanne leave, then turned to Eve to sign to her, "Are you okay?"

 

Eve nodded, though she still clutched her arms.  She finally let go to sign, "Thank you."

 

Kori patted Eve's head, then turned to leave.

 

Flora touched Kori's arm, then when Kori was facing her she spoke and signaled at the same time, "I wanted to thank you too, for what you said."

 

Kori nodded, then signaled back, "Be sure to thank your Aunt Sarah too.  She did most of the speaking."

 

"I will," Flora assured her, then after giving Flora a pat as well, Kori left.  Flora sighed a little before turning back to Hiroki, looking at the floor and mumbling, "Well, I guess I need to get ready to go back.  Someone should be by to help you soon.  I... I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, and I'm sorry my aunt was so disrespectful towards you.  You don't have to stay here if you don't want to.  If you want to just stay until you're healed, that's fine.  But if you want to, you're welcomed to.  Again, I'm sorry."

 

Flora turned to leave, only to be stopped by Hiroki grabbing her wrist and speaking up, "Wait wait wait wait.  A couple things."  Flora turned back to them as they continued, "First, stop apologizing.  It's ain't your fault your aunt's a bitch.  You shouldn't have to apologize for other people's behavior, they should own up to it themselves.  But, since I'm guessing she ain't the type to do that sort of thing, I guess... thanks.  Also, for the record, is that the Aunt from South Town?"  At Flora's nod Hiroki continued, "I thought so, cause all the nobles there are huge assholes.

 

"Second, you don't have to make a big thing about me staying here.  I mean, not that I couldn't make it out there on my own, don't get me wrong!  But... staying in one place might not be too bad, especially a house like this.  So, yeah, I guess what I'm getting at is that I'll stay for now.  It's not like I had any destination in mind, so this place is about as good as any for now.

 

"Third, stop feeling bad about rambling and talking a lot to me.  In case you haven't noticed, I tend to shoot my mouth off all the time, and at least you're polite and well-meaning.  Which..."  At this Hiroki looked uncomfortable as their face filled with color, like it was taking all their willpower to talk now, and was staring down at the floor intently, "I guess I should apologize.  I don't think a lot before I speak, and I have a bad temper, and you haven't done anything to deserve that.

 

"Also, yeah, these clothes and bag are special.  They were made from my father's skin after he died in bull form.  Mom was a tanner, probably could have sold the skin for a whole wad of money, but she decided to make me stuff I could grow into.  So, yeah, I'm trying to say that I get what you were saying, about wearing your dead parents body parts.  It probably would've been better if I'd just let those assholes take this crap, but in the moment I just...

 

"Anyway, the last thing I wanted to say was that... before I lost consciousness, I saw you chasing those guys away.  That... was kind of stupid.  I mean, you're a tiny little hummingbird, one good smack would've knock you flat.  But I guess, it was also really brave and nice of you to stick up for some nobody stranger, so I just wanted to say... thanks."

 

A moment of silence passed as Hiroki continued to stare at the floor, looking flushed, tense, and uncomfortable.  Then Flora stepped up to them and hugged them, which did not improve their tenseness.

 

"Oh, okay, so this is happening," Hiroki said, their hands twitching as if unsure whether to return the hug.

 

After hugging them for a moment, Flora smiled at them, "Thank you for all that."

 

At that moment, a servant came in, "Miss Flora, let's get you cleaned up."

 

Flora nodded, waved goodbye to Eve and Hiroki, and left the room.

 

Eve had quickly started writing something down on a piece of parchment as the hug was happening.  As she finished, Eve handed the parchment to Hiroki.  It read, "This is surprising.  Flora is not usually this open and affectionate with people she's just met, she's usually more formal.  You must have made a strong impression on her.  I don't see it," (at that Hiroki gave her a glare) "but I thought I should tell you now: Be nice to Flora.  She's nice and kind, but innocent, and I won't tolerate anyone speaking to her like how you spoke to her earlier.  Try learning to control that temper of yours."

 

Hiroki's only response was, "You wrote all this in less than a minute?!"

 

Eve leaned over and very quickly wrote, "You get good at writing for people who don't sign."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I did not expect to post this chapter so soon. I guess I got the final push of inspiration needed to finish this chapter. Now just one more chapter and an epilogue to go!

"Flora?  Hey, Flora, you in there?"

 

"Sorry, sorry Hiroki," Flora turned her attention to Hiroki.

 

"Geez, what's got your head all up in the clouds?  I thought you'd be all into choosing which one you like and-"

 

"I am, sorry, I just... I started thinking about the day we met."

 

Hiroki's face fell and they groaned.  They leaned back and covered their face with their hands, "Ohhhhh my God I was such an angry little shit back then."

 

"Back then?  You say that like something's different," Flora smirked.

 

Hiroki peeked out from their fingers, "I'm gonna throw one of these expensive decorative pillows at you."  They grabbed one and started ranting, "Seriously, what is with these things?!  They aren't comfortable, they're too small and stiff to cushion anything, they're literally just there to look expensive, which they are, and take up space on the couch.  And the couch already looks expensive, so they're basically useless!"

 

"Yes, I see how much you've changed," Flora deadpanned, laughing as she ducked a swing from the pillow, "Also, those came with the couch."

 

"Yeah but I bet the overall package was more expensive than if you didn't have these useless pillows," Hiroki pointed out.

 

"Are you using this enthralling pillow talk to distract me from the chains?" Flora asked.

 

"Now there's a good out of context sentence," Hiroki joked, "And... I don't know.  These chains all look the same to me.  I get the idea, that we're supposed to pick these together because they 'represent us' and our relationship and shit, but... I'm not a jewelry person, one expensive-looking chain looks just as nice as the other.  But none of them... call out to me?  I don't know, I don't know what the crap I'm talking about.  I just know that I don't know what I'm looking for in these chains."  Hiroki ran a hand through their hair and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm being a complete ass about this.  I mean, this was my idea to begin with, and then I do this."

 

"No, I'm glad you're being honest about this instead of just faking your way through this," Flora assured them, "Do you want me to pick one and then see how we both feel about it?"

 

"That's probably the only way we're going to get through this," Hiroki agreed.

 

Flora leaned over and looked at the chains.  She had asked for examples of every different kind of design.  At first Mrs. Goibniu had offered her only the best, most elaborate designs, but she insisted on a variety to choose from.  She thought they should probably be practical, get something not very elaborate that they could either hide or that wouldn't attract attention.  But if she bought something too cheap, Mrs. Goibniu might become suspicious and spread rumors.  No matter how much Mrs. Goibniu was getting paid or how much she respected the family name, if she knew the truth there was no way she was going to keep it a secret.

 

Flora picked up some small but elaborately looped copper chains, flipping them over in her hands, "I think I've narrowed it to these three.  I probably will have to take mine off and store it a lot because of my animal form so that no one will find it and take it.  Which will be fairly easy to do with any of these because they're thin enough that they won't bulge too much, but they're also one of the more well-made ones.  These might drag in your animal form, but again, we can always store it if necessary.  What do you think?"

 

Hiroki had their eyes locked on the chains in Flora's hands.  They reached out and took one from her hand, "I didn't noticed this one."

 

"Do you like that one?" Flora asked.

 

"It... kind of reminds me of the one my mom and dad had..." Hiroki said softly, then smiled a little, "Except, you know, there's wasn't nearly as expensive-looking as this, there's was kind of a piece of shit.  They didn't have the money to-"

 

"Do you want to try it on?" Flora cut them off before they could go into another rant.

 

Hiroki hesitated for a moment, then nodded.  Flora helped put the copper necklace around Hiroki's neck, fiddling with the clasp until it closed.  She backed up a little, picking up a mirror from the table and holding it up, "So what do you think?"

 

Hiroki was staring at their reflection.  Before when they were looking at the chains, they seemed unsure and frustrated, looking at all the chains with furrowed brows and a steady frown.  Now they were looking at themselves with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as they touched the necklace.

 

"So is this one it?" Flora asked, smiling at Hiroki's speechlessness.

 

That seemed to snap Hiroki out of it.  They coughed, looking away with a flushed face, "Yeah, I... yeah, this will do."

 

"Great, I like it too!" Flora said, reaching over and unclasping the necklace, "Now I can tell Mrs. Goibniu what we want."

 

Hiroki watched silently as she took the necklace, then moved to gently put the rest of the chains away.  As she did they asked, "Hey, I know things have been kind of hectic recently with... well, everything.  So we haven't had the chance to talk about stuff.  But

I wanted to ask... do you remember when you first realized you were in love with me?"

 

Flora paused, her hand halfway through placing a chain back in place.

 

Hiroki continued, "I think I first started thinking about it when we were fourteen?  I first started suspecting it when you punched Indra in the face."

 

Flora snorted at that, "Oh my God, what?"

 

"Yeah, they were being a huge asshole to you, all that stuff about their moms running the family and how 'weh you don't deserve to inherit the family title weh," Hiroki punctuated this by waving their arms and speaking up in their nose, "And I told them to go take a hike, that they hadn't done anything to inherit the family title either except preen themself all day."

 

"Yeah, and then... then they said you were nothing but a dirty streetling with no home or family, so what did you know about anything?" Flora said in a low voice, "And then they said-"

 

"Yeah yeah, bottom line they were being a douche bag," Hiroki cut her off, "Which, to be honest, I'm used to with your family, and I was already planning on retaliating.  But MAN!"

 

"Oh God."

 

"You just up and punched the SHIT out of them!" Hiroki was holding back laughter, "Hold crap the look on their face!"  Hiroki then got slightly more serious as they continued, "And then, yeah, they punched you back, which was shit.  Lucky for them you and

 

Eve started holding me back because I would have beat the crap out of them for that."  The smile returned again, "But then Suzanne actually came through for once!  She, Sarah, and Bahija started chewing that fucker out!  I remember it so vividly!"  They pitched their voice as they wagged their finger, " 'Indra, what in the world came over you!  Flora is five years younger than you, you can't punch children!  Now she can't go to that important event, because how will that look!'  But man, I didn't know you could take a punch so well!"

 

"That was the first time I'd ever been punched," Flora recalled, "It's surprisingly not as painful as I thought it'd be.  I mean, it did hurt, just not as bad."

 

"Man, I should have realized that you had fire inside you from the moment we met and you fought off a group of people as a hummingbird," Hiroki said, "But, yeah, both times you got worked up trying to defend someone else.  So I guess, seeing that it wasn't just a one-time thing is what started it, I guess."

 

Flora waved a hand, "Okay, so that started the 'maybe' thought process.  What confirmed it for you?"

 

Hiroki became quiet as they thought about it, then said, "You remember when I started staying here?  Every winter I was getting in the habit of roaming the halls as a cat.  I'd spend hours just walking around to wear myself out into finally sleeping.  Then one winter the walks weren't working, and it became a way just to keep myself from sleeping."

 

"I remember," Flora said, "Your temper was getting even worse because of it, so I told you to just come to my room if you couldn't sleep."

 

"Yeah, and I was think, 'What?!  Come to your room in the middle of the night?!  Do you want your aunts to kick me out?!'  But then bitchy Suzanne started threatening to kick me out cause of my growing grouchiness, so I gave in.  And at first I just went there to sleep because... it actually was surprisingly easier to sleep next to you."

 

Flora smiled at that.

 

"But then we'd start talking, and then... then I told you about Ai and Mako.  I think by that point you already knew I'd left with my little siblings after our mom died, and that they died too, but I didn't tell you what happened to them."

 

Flora didn't respond, but she knew.  The night Hiroki had told her, they had painted a vivid image of the three of them trying to find shelter in a blizzard.  The littlest one, Mako, didn't even make it to shelter.  Hiroki and Ai had found a cave to stay in and tried in vain to warm Mako back up, but it was no use.  Hiroki and Ai had changed to cat and beagle forms to try to use both their clothes and fur to stay warm, but Ai was too young, too weak, as well.  Hiroki had to stay in that cave with the frozen corpses of his siblings until the storm had passed and they could move on.  It's why winter and snow gave them such trouble.

 

Flora moved to sit back beside Hiroki and hugged them.  Hiroki hugged back, though they still tried to hold back the tears, "So, yeah.  I-I never got the chance to tell anyone that before.  At that point, you and Eve were my only friends... who am I kidding, that's still true.  But I had held all that in, and that night it just exploded.  You listened, and you understood.  I thought you'd hate me, that I let my siblings die like that-"

 

Flora tightened her hug, "Stop that.  I told you already, you did everything in your power to help them.  You were only ten.  There was nothing you could have done.  I know you feel responsible, I understand.  Believe me, if anything happened to Eve I would probably be just as distraught.  The fact that you never gave up on them, and tried up until the end in such harsh conditions is amazing.  I could never hate you for that."

 

"I know, I know," Hiroki mumbled, burying their face in Flora's shoulder, "I remember you pretty much saying so that night.  I think it was all that, topped with you saying you could never hate me, that did it.  Up until that point I already saw you as the person I was closest to, and I had kind of considered there might be more.  But at that point I knew I'd never feel as safe, as accepted, and as... loved as I do with you.  And it caused this feeling of... of..."

 

"Let me guess.  An enormous burst of happiness at the realization, followed almost immediately by a crushing wave of despair at the next realization that we couldn't be together because of the class difference and the fact that I'm expected to be with someone I can produce heirs with?  And this kept you from speaking up about it much sooner than you did."

 

"Not... really how I would have worded it, but thanks for putting my very complicated feelings so simply and bluntly," Hiroki deadpanned.

 

"Well, it's just that," Flora stopped to suppressed a laugh, "My realization was very similar to yours.  It wasn't on the same night, but it wasn't too long after.  And hearing you describe yours... Oh God, it's so funny how similar it was."

 

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Hiroki said, "When was your realization?

 

"Well, it was the summer after yours, so we'd both be fifteen at that point," Flora recalled...

 

\---

 

"I still say this is bullshit," Hiroki said as Flora let out the last note on her flute.

 

"Yes, you've made that clear," Flora said, "And again, I never said it's been scientifically proven fact, it's just a theory."

 

"How can plants be affected by music, they're plants!" Hiroki insisted, gesturing emphatically at the purple flowers in front of them.

 

"Well, I look at it this way," Flora said, "If it works, then good.  If it doesn't, I still get some flute practice out of it.  So I literally have nothing to lose by doing it."

 

"Yeah, as if you need practice," Hiroki said with a smirk, "You've been playing that thing since before I even knew you.  You're like some flute-playing expert."

 

Flora turned away a little to try to hide her blush, "Nooo, I'm still young and I still have a lot to learn."

 

"Are either of you going to help with the actual gardening part?" Eve interrupted them.

 

"Oh, yes, sorry Eve!" Flora set her flute in its case.

 

"Yeah yeah, don't get your corset all twisted," Hiroki said with a dismissive wave.

 

"Don't be stupid, you don't wear corsets with empire dresses, you wears stays," Eve rolled her eyes.

 

"Oh well, excuuuuuse me for not being on the up and up on outdated fashion," Hiroki put a hand over their heart in mock distress, "Seriously though, I know your Aunt Sarah likes that style, but she's old.  Are you guys that retro at well?  Shouldn't you be keeping up with all the latest fashions of the nobles?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, this is a beautiful style of dress that has no business going out of fashion," Flora said simply.

 

Eve shrugged, brushing dirt off her dark red dress, "Flora keeps having us matching dresses made in our favorite colors, it makes her happy, and I honestly really don't care what I wear."

 

Hiroki laughed, "You two are seriously the funniest nobles I've ever known.  You really should've been born a lower class with your mindsets."

 

Eve and Flora just laughed along as they plucked weeds from around their mother's flowers.  As always, Flora stopped and appreciated the fact that her sister was laughing.  Not only that, but in the last year she had finally started coming out of her room on occasion to spend time with her and Hiroki.  Eve was even talking to someone other than Flora!  Flora could not be happier that all three of them seemed to be closer now.

 

"Hey, I'm going to get you two some water, I'll get some water," Flora said, getting up and walking away.

 

Flora also thought about how much they had grown overall.  In addition to getting their mother's curviness, Flora and Eve also seemed to be inheriting their father's height.  Suzanne and Bahija started bemoaning it the moment they noticed, saying that it was going to make their "prospects" much harder.  This just made Eve laugh.

 

Hiroki had also shot up, although not as much as the twins.  It seemed to be a sticking point that they were a bit shorter than the two.  Hiroki kept swearing up and down that they were going to get taller than the others one day.  But one thing Hiroki was glad about was that they'd lost their baby fat and that they had some lean muscular build now.

 

Flora came back out with two glasses of water, "Here's the water!"

 

Eve reached up and took the glass from Flora, "Thank you!"

 

Hiroki also reached up, "Hey thanks!"

 

When Hiroki's fingers touched hers, Flora's heart skipped a beat.  That had been happening a lot, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.  She knew her feelings for Hiroki were deeper than those of anyone else, that she was closer to them.  She could easily see spending the rest of her life with Hiroki.  But she could say the same about her sister.  So what made her bond with Hiroki different?  Why did her heart skip a beat when Hiroki's fingers brushed hers?

 

"Um, I just realized I didn't get any water for myself," Flora said, "I'll be right back."

 

"Alright, see you in a bit," Hiroki waved at her as she left.  Neither they nor Eve seemed to notice the growing blush on Flora's face.

 

Flora started heading for the kitchen, then heard a noise from around the nearby road.  She ducked into the bushes to hide her clothes, then transformed before flying over to see what was going on.

 

The moment she spotted it she realized what was happening.  She spotted her Aunt Suzanne flying in sparrow form, leading a menagerie of animals that were her cousins through a thrown together obstacle course. 

 

"Mihael, Sanaa!  Your losing the lead!" Suzanne shouted at the white bengal tiger and indian cobra at the head of the pack.

 

Off the side of the obstacle course were some more animals.  There was another, older white bengal tiger, a blue python, two yellow bearded dragon lizards (one was considerably smaller than the other), indian black turtle, black rat snake, and a mini lop. 

 

They were laying together and watching the others going through the obstacle course.

 

Flora flitted down next to the pile of animals, "Hello."

 

The mini lop looked up, "Foa!"  They transformed into a tiny two-year-old girl, reaching up for the hovering hummingbird.

 

The tiny dragon lizard also transformed into a five-year-old girl, "Hi Flora!"

 

The other dragon lizard transformed, and Aunt Kori grabbed the two children before they could either grab Flora or step/sit on any of their mothers, signing to them, "Anita, Maja, be careful!"

 

Suzanne's voice rang out again, addressing a golden laced wyandotte that had fallen, "Get up and move, Cindy!"

 

"Hello little Flora!" the turtle, Aunt Gabby, greeted her, "How are your mother's flowers growing?  Shooting up as big and strong as you, I'd wager!"

 

"Yep, you have her green thumb," Ebony mumbled sleepily as the sun hit her black scales.

 

"Just fine, thanks," Flora landed in the middle of everyone, "How is training?"

 

"Paige, Varg, pick up those legs!" Suzanne yelled at a sheep and an ox who were zigzagging through poles.

 

"Oh, you know Suzanne," Sarah said, her blue form coiled up around one of Bahija's furry legs, "Relentless."

 

"Yes," Bahija raised a big paw and patted Maja's head, "In about two or three years this little one will be ready to endure Suzanne's Obstacle Course Training of Death."

 

"Mama Bahija!" Maja groaned, trying to push the paw off but finding it too heavy.

 

"Indra, it's just mud for the love of God!" Suzanne screeched at a white horse that was hesitating at a pool of mud.

 

"Yep, Maja and Anita are growing up fast," Flora agreed, pausing for a moment before she said, "Could I ask you all something?"

 

"I don't know, can you little missy?" Gabby retorted with a laugh.

 

"She just did, so I think she can," Ebony joined in on the tease.

 

"Go ahead Flora," Sarah said, raising her head to look at her.

 

"Okay, well... How did you all realize you were in love?" Flora asked, "I mean, like, Aunt Sarah, I know you decribed it to me once as wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone, but that describes Aunt Gabby and Ebony too doesn't it?  So, what distinguishes romantic love from familial or platonic love?"

 

"Well, I'd hope you wouldn't kiss your sister the same way you'd kiss your future husband!" Gabby joked again.

 

"Kumar, Vikky, switch between forms faster!" Suzanne chided a fancy rat and a central european boar who had stumbled at an obstacle that had required them to switch forms.

 

"I'm sure I've already told you how I met everyone Flora," Sarah said, "Gabby, Ebony, Senan, and I all grew up together, attending the same events and visiting each other.  Suzanne and I also grew up together, in a way, but we were more rivals and when we grew up thing just changed.  I met Bahija at the same time Senan met Yasmine and we just sort of fell together naturally.  And after I became a member of the Order of the Great Dragons, I met Kori through her father."

 

"No no, I know all that," Flora said, "I mean how did you know you were in love?  You grew up with Gabby and Ebony, so how did that change into romantic love?  How long after meeting Bahija and Kori did you realize you were in love?  How did the rivalry you had with Suzanne turn into a romance?"

 

"What brought all these questions on?" Bahija interjected.

 

"Well," Flora was trying to choose her words carefully, "It's just that I'm getting older, and I'm starting to wonder about certain... things.  And I'm just curious about how you all decided on the relationship you had, how you knew what your feelings were, why you decided to go for it despite all the risks."

 

"Well, first of all, there's something you have to understand," Sarah started, uncoiling herself from Bahija and slithering over to Flora, "The first reason I ever got away with being in a lesbian relationship with my social standing, much less a polyamorous one, is because I was not the one that initially inherited the responsibility of being the head of the family.  And then, when I did have to assume control, it just so happened that my gender identity and my orientation matched up to where I could still produce heirs for the family.  Had all those not fallen into place, we would not have been able to keep the standing that we have."

 

"And even then it's been difficult," Kori signed.

 

"Okay, but again, what about Aunt Gabby and Ebony?" Flora asked, "You can't have children with them."

 

"Ebony could have had children," Gabby pointed out, "that was just never going to happen!"

 

"Yep, my fields will remain barren," Ebony nodded.

 

"And Aunt Kori isn't a noble," Flora pointed out, "Sure her father has honors, but their family isn't noble."

 

"Again, all of these things have been points of contention among... certain nobles," Bahija agreed, "But the fact that your Aunt Sarah runs the family so well and had earned a title among the Order of the Great Dragons before becoming head of the family works in our favor and usually leads to people not bothering with our relationship.  And again, Gabby and Ebony are noble, and Kori has given birth to several children, so one negative is drowned out by a positive."

 

"But what if none of those things were a factor!" Flora bursted out loudly, "What if you couldn't produce any children and you hadn't proven yourself yet?!  What if none of you except Aunt Sarah were noble?!  What if you had been the inheritor of the family from the beginning?!"

 

The aunts remained silent for a moment, glancing at each other.  Finally Aunt Sarah sighed and said, "Then I suppose some tough decisions would have had to have been made."

 

"Makara and Catarina tie!" Suzanne announced as a toque macaque and an english bulldog passed the finish line, "Everyone else complete the course, then go get water and rest before the next challenge!"  Suzanne flew down to the group, "Oh hello Flora, what brings you here?  Aren't you working on your mother's flowers today?"

 

"Apparently she feels curious about how relationships work," Bahija said.

 

"Oh," Suzanne nodded, "Well I suppose she is getting to be that age."

 

"You guys still haven't answered my other question," Flora said, "How do you differentiate romantic love from platonic love?"

 

"There's two very simple answers to that, Flora," Suzanne said, "First one being, there is no easy, universal way to differentiate and you just have to go with your gut instinct.  Second, it really doesn't matter much since, as the head of the family, you'll either set up a match with another suitable noble or have one of us arrange a match."

 

At Flora's tense, wide-eyed look at Suzanne's words, Kori signed out, "Don't worry, if you really don't want an arranged marriage we won't force you."

 

"Although your parents were both arranged and they both ended up very happy," Bahija pointed out.

 

Flora decided not to bring up the fact that they didn't have her and Eve until their early forties.  Whenever she brought the subject up, she never could get a straight answer as to whether her parents were asexual, had incompatible sexualities, or were happier being childless and held out until the last minute.  She supposed they might all be awkward topics, but she'd still like to know which one was the truth.  Either way, from the little she remembered, she did remember her parents being happy together and as a family.  Her last and most vivid memory being the two risking their lives to protect her and Eve on the night they died.  In the end, that alone was enough truth for her.

 

Flora sighed, "Okay, thank you.  I'm going to go back to the garden."

 

"Bye Foa!" Anita waved to her as she began flying off.

 

As Flora flew away, Aunt Suzanne's words stuck with her and she started thinking.  Maybe this line of thought shouldn't be pursued.  Even if she came to any conclusion, nothing could be done about it.  In the end, she would have to find a noble to marry with whom she could continue her family line.  And unfortunately, Hiroki didn't fit either of those qualifications.  As Flora touched back down into the bush, she made an attempt to mentally put all of it out of her mind.

 

"Flora!" Eve called out as Flora got dressed.

 

"I'm here, sorry!" Flora said, waving a hand.

 

"Where were you?  I thought you were getting water?" Eve walked up to the bush and helped her sister out.

 

"I'm sorry, I just needed a moment to fly around and think about some things," Flora explained.

 

"What things?" Eve asked.

 

"It's nothing, I was making a big deal over nothing," Flora assured her.  At Eve's expression Flora stepped toward her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I just really want to put it behind me."

 

Eve paused, then hugged her back, "Okay.  But you know I'm here for you if you need to talk right?"

 

"I know," Flora said with a nod, then stepped away, "Now if you'll excuse me, I never got that water."

 

Eve snorted, "You goof."

 

Flora gave her one last smile before running to the pump.  From her position she looked out into the garden.  The sun was setting, but she could still see Hiroki out there at her mother's flowers.  Ever since she'd told them what those flowers meant to her,

 

Hiroki had been equally as dedicated to taking care of them even as they made it clear how little they cared about gardening.  She remembered when they first complained about it, and Flora offered them the opportunity to go inside instead.  They clammed up and just mumbled about how 'four hands are better than two' and other excuses.

 

The moment her heart fluttered at the memory, Flora scolded herself and continuously muttered, "No, no, no," over and over as she she continued to pump until the water flowed.  She quickly got herself a drink, but once again dawdled about returning.  She sighed and looked to the forest.

 

When she did, inconsistent specks of light in the distance caught her eye.  Her eyes widened and she was suddenly racing back to the patch, "Eve, Hiroki!  Fireflies!"

 

Hiroki stared at her, "... Kay?"

 

"There are fireflies out now!  We should go watch them!" Flora said.

 

"What?" Eve said in a small voice.

 

"It's literally been a decade since we've gone out of our way to go firefly watching!  It can be just like old times, except we can share it with Hiroki!  Let's go, let's just do it!"

 

"Flora, not that I don't think you're sudden impulsiveness is neat and all, but aren't you afraid of getting in trouble with your aunts?" Hiroki asked.

 

"If we ask some of the servants to cover for us, they will," Flora said with an ever growing smile, "Tori, Tulip, Mitxel, and Misty are loyal to us first and are always willing to help us out when the need arises.  Come on, we can pack a small bag of snacks, and-"

 

"No, no, no, absolutely not," Eve said, shaking her head slowly.

 

Flora paused, blinking slightly at Eve's reaction before speaking, "Eve-"

 

"No, I'm not going," Eve said, already walking towards the mansion, "If you're really going, I'll cover for you, but I absolutely refuse to go."

 

"Eve!"

 

"No!"

 

Flora watched Eve walk away, her previous excitement dissipating.

 

Hiroki looked between the two sisters, shifting their eyes awkwardly for a moment before they coughed, "Alright then, well, that was a thing."

 

Flora looked down and sighed, "I... guess I shouldn't have assumed Eve would have been okay with this.  I just thought... it's been so long, and we used to love watching the fireflies.  I thought it might be a good..." She sighed again, "Nevermind, it's stupid."

 

Hiroki looked at her, "What?  Just because Eve doesn't wanna go don't mean we can't."

 

Flora looked up at Hiroki, "I... I suppose so."

 

Hiroki raised an eyebrow at that, "What?  Did you just want to do this if your sister was here?  Was this another push to get her out of the mansion?  Cause if there was, I think there would've been better-"

 

"No, no, that's not it!" Flora assured, "I mean, yes, with how well she's been doing I thought she'd be as willing as I am, but... it doesn't matter, she doesn't want to come.  But, if you do, then that's good.  I'll get the snacks, you go fill up some flasks with water."

 

Hiroki gave a very over the top salute and headed off to get water.  Flora walked into the mansion, slowly making her way to the kitchen.

 

As she grabbed six cookies from a tin, she felt a knot growing in her stomach.  She had hoped to make this a nice friendly outing with the three of them all.  Emphasis on the "friendly" part.  But with just Hiroki now she felt a pressure inside her.  But with how enthusiastic she'd been about the idea, how could she say no to the idea of going with Hiroki without sounding weird?  She mentally put a lid on all thoughts and feelings that were trying to surface again and after getting a bag with a couple blankets she went back outside.

 

Hiroki stood outside, holding up two flasks and said, "Sorry, turns out the pump was dry.  All we have is whiskey to drink."

 

Flora shook her head, "You are such a liar."

 

"No, I'm a teaser, there's a difference," Hiroki said, reaching over and tucking the flasks in the bag, "All set?"

 

"I believe so," Flora said, "Let's go."

 

The two walked out, then after finding a place to let their clothes fall they transformed into their animal forms.  Hiroki stepped into the straps of the bag, tightening it with their mouth before saying, "All packed up and ready to watch some bugs with glowing butts!"

 

Flora snorted at that, and as Hiroki started bounding away she flitted after them, her heart pounding in more ways than one.

 

They headed for the forested area, Flora taking the lead so she could show Hiroki where she wanted to go.  Finally they made it to a clearing where the fireflies were coming out even more.

 

"This is it," Flora said, turning back to her human form.  The moment her feet touched the ground she felt something beneath her feet.  She crouched down and found a rose quartz crystal, "Oh wow, Eve would have loved this!  I have to bring this back so she can add this to her collection!" 

 

As Flora slipped it into the bag, Hiroki took off their bag, transformed, and got out a blanket to lay on the ground.  As Flora sat on the blanket, Hiroki got out two other blankets that the two wrapped around themselves.  Flora finally settled into her spot and looked up at the growing number of fireflies.

 

"It's been so long since I've been to this clearing," Flora whispered, a dreamy smile on her face as she watched the softly flickering lights, "Mom and Dad used to take us here every summer before..."

 

"Well thanks for inviting me to watch them!" Hiroki quickly said, "I never really paid much attention to the fireflies before, but they are real pretty."

 

Flora nodded at that.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, alternative reaching into the bag to grab snacks and taking drinks from the flask. 

 

It was only when a firefly had decided to land on Flora's hand did it happen.  She felt her breath became short and tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the firefly.  She shook off the bug and rubbed at her eyes as she tried to control herself, "No no no no no..."

 

Hiroki turned fast as her breath got short, a wide eyed look of panic in their eyes, "Flora, what-"

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Flora insisted.

 

"No you aren't," Hiroki said, "What's wrong?  Come on, talk to me."

 

Flora held her hands over her face to try and calm herself, "Oh lord, what's wrong with me?  This is all so beautiful, and it's been a decade.  I should be over this.  I'm sorry I'm ruining this..."

 

"Hey hey hey, stop that right now," Hiroki wrapped their arms around her, "You watched your parents get killed right in front of you.  That's not something you just get over, even if it's been a long time."

 

Flora tried hard to suppress her sob, "I just wanted to try and enjoy this, like how it used to be.  Eve was right, this was a mistake.  I was so selfish to try and make her come here.  Why can't I just be stronger."

 

"I said stop that," Hiroki said as they held her tighter, "If Eve were here and she were having an attack you wouldn't be nearly as hard on her."

 

"That's different," Flora whimpered.

 

"How?"

 

"It just is."

 

"You're doing that thing where you're trying put someone's feelings over your own.  You don't have to constantly do this to yourself."

 

"But... it's only going to get more pertinent that I do so as I get older and start taking on more responsibilities... I will have more people relying on me, I can't let myself be selfish when I'm in a position of authority, and I can't let myself be-"

 

"No, stop talking bullshit!" Hiroki suddenly snapped.  At Flora's startled reaction, they lowered their voice and looked down, "Sorry, it's just... You shouldn't have to always carry the weight of everyone else's wants and feelings over your own just because of who your family is.  And if you have so many people relying on you, isn't that even more reason to take care of yourself?  You shouldn't bottle all that up and try to hide when you're distressed.  I mean..." Hiroki looked up at her, "We're friends, aren't we?  You helped me with all my shit, let me help you with yours."

 

Flora stared at Hiroki, eyes wide as tears continued to roll down her face.  As she stared into their eyes, all her denial and doubt vanished, and she was absolutely sure of what she was feeling. 

 

And immediately after that moment of relief came the dread.  So what if she now knew her feelings?  The situation was just as hopeless as before, only now there was an added layer of despair.

 

Flora quickly hugged Hiroki, burying her face in their shoulder as she began crying anew.  She wanted so very much to just tell them everything at that moment.  But no, they were already being kind just by being her best friend.  She couldn't further burden them with feelings that not only might they not reciprocate, but even if they did it wouldn't matter.  So she just continued seeking comfort in their embrace until she had exhausted all emotion.

 

"Hiroki?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you... for being such a wonderful friend."


End file.
